


Experimental Rabbit

by deamrose10



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deamrose10/pseuds/deamrose10
Summary: fun filled dilemma for the innocent little usagi (umi/maki)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Love Live not mine ^_^

"So Umi-chan, how's your sex life going?"

A few heads in the small cafe turned to us, and I blushed a wonderful shade of scarlet as Nozomi's tactless question registered in my brain.

"N-N-Nozomi! Oh my God, you're so shameless!" I hissed, trying hard to not bring any more attention to our table.

"What? It's a valid question, especially since you've been with Maki for five years, and you two have been living together for two of them. I'm just curious." I glared at my friend, trying hard to control myself from strangling her.

"Nozomi, stop teasing Umi. You can't impose on her privacy like that, even though I'm rather curious myself," Eli said and teasingly smiled at me. I covered my face with my hands, suppressing a groan.

"Eli! Not you, too! Why are we even talking about this?!"

"Well, dear Umi-chan, we heard from the grapevine that you and Maki-chan haven't touched each other for almost three weeks already, and that you're the one to be blamed for that. So, what gives? She do anything to upset you?" I was actually surprised that they knew about it, but I guess evading Maki's advances for this long will warrant an excuse for her to confide in others. And it makes me feel guilty, to be honest. I looked at my friends for a while then sighed heavily.

"Okay, fine. But can we please move to somewhere a little more private? I can't let you broadcast everything I'm about to say to everyone here." Nozomi just gave me a sickeningly sweet smile in return.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"First off, I just want to make myself clear that Maki didn't do anything wrong. Actually, she's doing everything so perfectly that it's driving me nuts!" I said, and Eli and Nozomi just gave me confused looks. I looked down and blushed.

"Y-you see, Maki and I, when it comes to m-making l-love, well, s-she tends to take over most of the time, and I let her. She's more in control, and I just f-follow her lead..."

"So you're the submissive type, huh? Good to know," Nozomi teased, and my face flushed harder. Eli just glared at her on my behalf.

"Go on, Umi."

'This is just shameless! Telling this to Nozomi of all people!' I shook my head and continued.

"Maki's perfect, and she's very patient with me. She loves to experiment, and she makes sure I, umm, e-enjoy the experience, too, or else she'll beat herself up over it if she thinks I'm not s-satisfied or something." I took another deep breath before continuing.

"She doesn't really need to worry about anything, since it's always perfect with her, it's just that, w-well, I'm worried that I don't give her the same type of satisfaction she gives me. I mean, sometimes she lets me lead, but in the end, she'll just take over, and I feel that she's not enjoying it as much as I am. Silly, huh?" I just laughed humorlessly, and looked down again, seemingly amused by my twiddling fingers. A hand suddenly enclosed on mine, and I looked up to see Eli smiling at me softly.

"It's not silly if it affects you this much, Umi. Obviously you haven't talked to Maki about this. It's possible that you may be overthinking things, but you two need to talk to figure it out. It's not exactly, err, healthy, to just cut Maki off like that without any explanation, since you still treat her the same, sans the love making. She thinks you've grown tired of her." My eyes widened.

"That's absurd! I'll never get tired of Maki! She's my everything and she knows that!"

"Well, we're happy to hear that, but you sure have an interesting way of showing it, Umi-chan." I just frowned and clenched my fists, thinking of how to explain to Maki that what's troubling me isn't really her fault.

"Hmm. Umi-chan, do you want to try an experiment of your own?" I looked over at Nozomi, confused, yet a sense of dread also crept in as I took in her mischievous smile.

"Umm, w-what exactly do you have in mind?"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I shouldn't have asked.' Seriously, Nozomi's mind is full of shameless idiotic ideas that I think I need to get my head checked to see if my mind's still functioning because I'm still friends with her.

"Good afternoon! What can I do for you today?"

"Oh! Umm, I-I'm not certain what I'm looking for, actually. M-my friend said that I'll look good in a lace halter babydoll, whatever that means," I mumbled as I timidly addressed the saleswoman of the lingerie shop Nozomi suggested. The girl just smiled and my eyes bulged out of their sockets as she led me to a selection of colorful pieces of cloth made to look like they're meant to be worn.

"These are all our babydoll pieces. First time shopping for these types of lingerie, I take it?" I blushed and nodded. The saleswoman didn't sound condescending, so talking to her made this experience a lot less traumatizing than I expected it to be. She talked to me about the different fabrics, how they're worn, their bestsellers, until my eyes locked onto a pleated babydoll, the top made of sheer red lace with a beaded halter neckline and the bottom navy satin with a matching red G-string made of lace. I made my way to it and caressed the material, images of me and Maki making love going through my mind. 'This is it.' I turned around to see the older girl smiling at me as I handed her the hanger.

"Good choice! This piece is actually one of a kind, and I'm positive your partner will adore you in it," she said then winked at me as we made our way to the cashier, and I tried to control the heat that's obviously radiating from my body from thinking of inappropriate things in public. She rang my purchase up then bid me goodbye as I all but ran away from the shop, making my way home to get ready.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't do it! I won't be able to live with myself if Maki finds me repulsive after this," I ranted with myself as I paced back and forth inside the bedroom Maki and I shared. I stopped and looked at myself in the mirror. If I were to be completely honest, I'd say the babydoll really looks good on me, although I'll never say it out loud. I know that Maki finds me attractive, I'm just not sure if she'd appreciate me doing this on purpose just to seduce her. I looked at the clock and cursed. It's almost time for Maki to get home and I'm still banging my head if I should continue with this or not. I took a deep breath and tried to suppress my nerves. Even Eli said it's a good idea, and that it'll help squash my doubts of not being able to satisfy my own lover. Well, I'll know that after tonight. If I can get the strength to go through with this, that is.

'Maki,' I thought as I closed my eyes and pictured my girlfriend in my head, and a wave of guilt went through me for putting doubt into her mind. It wasn't intentional, but I did it anyway. Thinking about her made my resolve harden to push through with my plan, and thankfully not a moment too soon since I heard the front door open and close, Maki's voice wafting through my ears as she called my name. A sense of longing for her touch assaulted me as I waited for her to enter the room.

"Umi, you there? Why is it so dark... in... here..." I saw her eyes widen as she took in my form. The only source of light was from the lamp post right outside the apartment, but I have never felt so beautiful as I did right now while looking at Maki carefully roam her eyes up and down my body, until her intense gaze locked on mine, silently telling me that she appreciates the view. It made me more confident, and I slowly walked up to her as sensually as I can, and all of my inhibitions flew out the window as she reached out as soon as I was close enough and crashed her lips on mine.

I'll never get tired of kissing Maki. Even after all these years, her kisses always leave me breathless and weak. I gathered what remaining strength I had and forced myself to stay with the plan before Maki takes complete control over the situation. My hands wandered towards her shoulders, and I started to gently lead her back towards the chair I placed there earlier, our lips still locked. Her knees hit the edge of the chair and she instinctively sat down, and I raised my knee and pressed myself against her crotch, earning a lustful moan out of her. She grabbed me by my waist to pull me closer, and I continued to kiss her and press myself closer while carefully sliding my hands down her arms and tangled them with hers. I pulled away slightly to catch my breath and gaze down on her, our breaths mingling, her lust filled eyes sending shivers down my body. Before I lost my nerve, I dived in and claimed her lips again, my hands quickly yet clumsily brought her hands to her back and handcuffed them to the chair. Maki pulled away and just stared at me, mouth open.

"W-what? Umi?" She tried to look behind her then back at me, her eyes wide with surprise and confusion, as she wriggled her wrists and rattled the cuffs to try and get loose. I smiled reassuringly at her then leaned forward, adjusting myself so I can straddle her properly.

"Trust me on this one, my love," I whispered, then started peppering her with feather light kisses; on the side of her head, her nose, her cheeks, down to her neck, her collarbone, then back to her mouth. I kissed her like my life depended on it while grinding onto her, our breaths intermingled, Maki purring in pleasure under me, but I can also feel her struggling with her restraints. I want to make this as pleasurable for her as possible, but I know that she bruises easily even with the padded cuffs, so I need to hurry it up before she hurts herself. Maki's lips went down to my neck, and I let out a moan as I ground harder onto her lap, and I could feel myself get wetter as I anticipated the merciless torture I'll be receiving once I release her.

My hands travelled from her shoulders to her chest, and I deftly unbuttoned her silk blouse, her heaving chest appearing before my eyes. Maki's breasts are impressive and oh so sensitive as always, and I always take great pleasure when she rubs herself on me as I fondle them, and this moment wasn't any different. She arched herself closer to me as I massaged her chest, then let out a very sexy moan when I finally unclasped her bra from the front and placed a nipple inside my mouth and sucked. Her quiet moans were music to my ears as I played with her chest, and I smirked as I felt her patience running thin from how hard she's bucking up to me.

"Umi, I need to touch you. Release me now," she commanded while her breath was getting heavy, but I just shook my head in defiance and continued to ravish her breasts, one hand making it's way down to grope her ass and pull down her zipper. I gave her nipples one final lick before I slid down and knelt in front of her, making quick work to get her out of her skirt. I can clearly smell how aroused she was as I caressed her thighs and spread her legs, and I grinned up at her before I quickly lashed out my tongue and licked her clit through her underwear. She bucked hard as my mouth connected with her mound. I circled her bundle of nerves slowly, deliberately, her breathing erratic, her moans turning into guttural sounds that indicated her release was close. I continued to lick her slowly to try and prolong her pleasure, her hips finding their rhythm with my tongue as she moaned in delight, then screamed my name as I finally took her clit between my lips and sucked. I continued to suck her as she rode out her orgasm, and when her breathing evened out and she started squirming to get me to stop, I quickly discarded her underwear and went down on her again, my tongue making its way inside her.

"Umi! Aahh! Stop, I'm still sensitive!" She arched her back beautifully and kept pulling at her cuffs, my hands pinning her down as I molested her with my mouth. A sense of pride filled me as her screams permeated the room, and I internally laughed at how hypocritical she sounded because this is exactly how she makes me feel. Every. Damn. Time. And it makes me happy because now I know I can also get her to react this way, even though I know that this won't even come close to the punishment I'll be receiving later. 'Baby steps, Umi.'

I didn't let up on her until after her third 'or was it the fourth?' orgasm, when her voice was getting a bit raspy and the scraping of her cuffs on the chair were getting louder, which I'm sure has already done enough damage on her wrists to leave nasty bruises. As her last orgasm died down, I slowly pulled myself up and crawled on top of her again, her body laced with sweat, her eyes dazed, her mouth open as she tried to catch her breath. I smiled at her as I caressed her face affectionately, and she leaned in to capture my lips again in a slow kiss. My hands quickly went behind her back to release her as I kissed her more forcefully to give her a few seconds of distraction before she realizes that she's free. In the blink of an eye, she had me sprawled on top of the bed as she loomed over me, smoldering me with a look of pure lust while the handcuffs dangled from her hand.

"Your turn," she said with a devilish grin, and I'm positive that I won't be able to stand nor walk properly for the next few days or so after she's done with me.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes slowly fluttered open, and I couldn't help the groan that escaped me as I finally felt the effects from the aftermath of my activities with Maki. I heard a familiar giggle beside me, and I turned my head around to see a radiant looking redhead smile down at me, her head propped up on her elbow. She reached out and removed a few pieces of hair from my face then gently caressed my cheeks. Her hair was messy and her face was obviously tired, yet her whole body exuded contentment and she's practically glowing as I smiled back at her. I took her hand in mine and kissed it, but I suddenly frowned when I noticed the black and purple marks on her wrist left by the handcuffs. I looked at her, and she obviously noticed the troubled look I'm wearing so she leaned down and gently kissed me. I clasped her hand tighter.

"I'm so sorry, Maki. Because of me you got hurt. I'm so stupid! I'm – "

"Shh. It's okay, love. This'll heal. More than anything, I'm actually quite pleased." I struggled to sit up despite the soreness I was feeling and leaned back on the headboard, Maki followed and positioned herself on top of me, placing her head comfortably on my chest as I pulled the covers up to her shoulders. We stayed like that for a few minutes while I gently massaged her head as she nuzzled her face on my breasts.

"Umi, are you okay? You've been a bit distant from me lately. Did I do something wrong?" I knew this talk was inevitable, and I just sighed and looked down to see her eyes filled with worry, and I wanted to punch myself for putting it there. I continued to massage her head as I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Of course not. Never think that. I'm just having a few issues with myself that may affect you, but I'm okay now." The worry in her eyes didn't dissipate.

"If something's bothering you, you can always talk to me, Umi. For the past three weeks, I kept on wracking my brain trying to figure out what's wrong with you. Everytime I try to get close, you move away. I don't like that feeling, like you don't want me to touch you anymore." She pressed her head firmly on my chest and embraced me tighter. Guilt washed all over me as I embraced her back.

"I'm sorry for putting you through that, Maki. It's pretty silly, actually, and I'm ashamed of myself. But you said you were pleased, so I guess I did something right." She lifted her head and looked at me, confused. I blushed and looked away.

"I-it's just that, well, you're everything that I want and need in a lover, if not more. You're perfect, and you always make sure I'm completely satisfied whenever we make love. I-I just thought that I may not be giving you the same kind of satisfaction you're giving me, and that bothered me, hence the outift and the handcuffs a-and.. stuff.." I finished lamely, my face on fire as I confessed my dilemma to Maki. I couldn't look at her because I was too embarrassed, and I groaned as her laughter that I expected filled the silent room. I crossed my arms and pouted, looking anywhere but at the laughing redhead in front of me.

"Oh my gosh, Umi! That's what's bothering you? You're right, it is silly!" Maki continued to laugh and I continued to pout, so I forcefully nudged her off me and tried to ignore my aching muscles as I sluggishly stood up, but a hand suddenly caught mine and sent me sprawling back to the bed, an amused Maki hovering above me as she moved to straddle my waist. Before I could protest, she expertly pinned me down and kissed me senseless, effectively suppressing my irritation for the meantime. But by the time she let up, my mind's already fuzzy and I can't even remember what it is I was upset about. I looked up to see Maki staring at me lovingly.

"I love you so much, Umi. You don't know how adorable you are. And, obviously, you don't know how much you affect me." She kissed me again, adding a little nip on my lower lip before continuing.

"I love it when your eyes get all cloudy whenever I touch you. I love it when your breath hitches whenever I caress your skin. I love it when you writhe in pleasure whenever I tease you. I love it when you scream my name whenever I make you come. I love it when you beg me to take you over and over again whenever we make love." Maki slowly ground herself on me, her voice and her gaze filled with so much love and adoration that I'm sure my heart will burst soon out of pure ecstasy.

"I love it when you look at me like I'm the only person in the world that matters to you. I love it when you trust me enough to submit your whole being to me. I love it when you tell me that you love me, too. And I love it when you let me love you as much as you do me." At this point, she was grinding onto me harder, her mouth devouring my neck, leaving love bites all over.

"Because I know just how much you love me in your own way, and seeing you like this because of my doing gives me an immense amount of pleasure you couldn't even imagine. I like you like this, under me, giving me enough control to do what I want with you, surrendering yourself to me." One of her hands kept my wrists pinned while the other made its way down, and I can feel two of her fingers play with my folds then suddenly plunged in, cutting my breath short. Her hips continued to ride me while her fingers pumped in and out of my slit, her thumb drawing circles on my clit, and I knew that I'm about to go over the edge soon.

"You don't need to go out of your way to pleasure me, but I wouldn't mind if you decided to surprise me again. You looked extremely hot in that little number, by the way. Expect one from me on your birthday." At that, she kissed me fiercely and pinched my clit hard, the explosion that followed was so intense I'm positive I've been temporarily blinded by the amount of color that ran through my mind as my eyes rolled back in my head from sheer pleasure.

Maki slid off me as I took in lungs full of air, and I felt her snuggle beside me and my arms automatically embraced her closer to me, albeit weakly. My mind's too tired and my body's too sore to fully comprehend Maki's words, but right now, all I want is to lay here with her, fully content to have her close to me, all doubts fully erased from my mind.

"I love you, Maki."


End file.
